


alpha beta omega

by ZainBAP



Series: best absolute puppies [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Werewolves, Yongguk's POV, little bit of their not-so-fun backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: “Seeing the kids asleep when I come back home is the most beautiful thing in the world.” —Bang Yongguk





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a werewolf AU fic verse I started on my tumblr. I'll post all written parts here on AO3, but for the additional pictures you'll still have to check out my [best absolute puppies](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/tagged/best-absolute-puppies) tag on my blog. This is also where I'll post updates and answers questions about this series.
> 
> ( To see what their wolf forms look like, see [here](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/148026625119/). )

Yongguk tilts his head back, eyes on the night sky as he perks his ears. Somewhere nearby is a rabbit; he can hear its rapid heartbeat from inside the bushes, probably waiting for the predator to swoop down before making a run for it. Yongguk isn't going to—he never hunts to kill. Even on full moons, when the wolf instincts are stronger than ever, the pack only track down animals for fun. Because they can.

Jongup—the fastest of them all—caught a squirrel once and hadn't known what to do with it. He felt bad about it for _weeks_ before Yongguk and Himchan sat him down to tell him about their first kills when they started transforming. Junhong hasn't caught anything yet, nor has Youngjae or Daehyun, but even if they one day will, that's okay. Sometimes it's difficult to suppress the animal inside, but Yongguk has faith in his pack. They'd never hurt a fly, intentionally.

He's alone now, enjoying the solitude of the woods. Sometimes he needs to sort his thoughts like he can't do in a full house, and goes for a run by himself. Sometimes Himchan goes with him, but it's never for the same reasons. The beta only comes along to keep him company when the pups don't need him more. They often do.

They do tonight, which is why there's only one wolf on the prowl.

 

 

When Yongguk comes back home hours later, pushing the front door open with his forehead, he finds Himchan sitting in the kitchen with a large coffee mug. The house is dark and quiet, the sound of slow, heavy breaths from upstairs reaching his ears as soon as he steps inside.

"There you are," Himchan says, smiling softly from his seat by the kitchen island.

Yongguk considers regaining his two legs and ability to speak before joining the man, but decides against it. Himchan can read him like an open book anyway—no need for him to talk. He puts his front paws over the threshold, remaining in the doorway as he looks up at his friend, blinking calmly.

"The kids are all fed and in bed," Himchan tells him, fumbling with the mug in his hand. "Daehyunnie's throat is a lot better, but I'll keep making him that herbal tea. Youngjae will probably grab you tomorrow to show off a shot he got today. He's really excited about it," he scoffs fondly. "Uppie did his homework. I had to drag him away from the TV because he found one of those space documentaries." Himchan shakes his head, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Junhong wanted to wait up for you, but we never know how long you'll be gone for, so."

At that, Yongguk feels his heart ache with guilt, but he knows that hadn't been Himchan's intention. Himchan _never_ tries to make him feel guilty about needing to leave the house, though he's got good reason to. Because Yongguk is the one supposed to hold the pack together; supposed to be the rock for them to lean on when things get tough. And they _do_ , but Himchan is the one _he_ leans on.

Himchan is the one reminding them to stay hydrated and to eat; the one making sure they have food in the house. He's the one patiently helping the younger members with their homework; the one always complimenting their talents and hobbies. He's the one who drives them to school, because Yongguk can't drive for shit, and make sure they packed lunch. The one who always finds Junhong when he's ran off to catch frogs down by the river, or Jongup and Daehyun when they've run off to play in the woods. He never hesitates to drop what he's doing to help someone.

This pack—this _family_ —would not be what it is without Himchan.

Yongguk looks at the mug in Himchan's hand, tilting his head to the side in a judging manner. And just like always, the beta knows exactly what he means to say.

"I know, I know," Himchan says offensively, curling his fingers even tighter around the cup as if afraid someone will try take it from him. "I've only had five cups today, though. And it's not even that late."

It _is_ late, so Yongguk snorts at that. Himchan rolls his eyes in response. It's a very familiar exchange.

"Go on up," Himchan sighs after a moment. "Check on them. I know you can't sleep before you do."

It's true, though he'd never admit it, and Himchan knows that, too.

Yongguk would have given him a small, grateful smile if he'd had lips to do it with. Instead he dogs over to where Himchan is sitting and circles the stool with his body. Himchan easily reaches down with one hand to stroke along Yongguk's spine as he walks by, fingers threading through black fur. He doesn't say anything; doesn't tease him about acting more like a cat than a wolf.

It's not until Yongguk is by the foot of the staircase that Himchan speaks, his voice a soft murmur.

"You know we wouldn't think differently of you for doing these things when you're human, right?"

The alpha pauses with one paw on the first step, heart clenching inside his ribcage. He remains frozen for a short moment before proceeding to climb the stairs, not looking back.

He _knows_ they wouldn't; his image is not the reason he rarely shows affection toward his pack members unless he's in wolf form. It's just… _hard_ , for him. Yongguk knows he can be intimidating at times—especially when facing a rival pack—but truth is he's really shy. Always has been, long before he took on the role as alpha; he's just good at hiding it beneath a cold exterior.

Just the thought of standing face to face with someone and let them know—with words or actions—what  they mean to him, is terrifying. He wishes it was as easy for him as for Himchan or Daehyun, to reach out to the members and just _tell_ them. Embrace them. Let them know that they mean the world to him; that he didn't know what having a family meant before creating one with them.

After running on all fours so long it feels strange to rise on two legs again. Yongguk has to pad around his room to regain his balance when being so far above the ground. He wonders if Junhong has the same problem, despite him not spending as much time as a wolf as Yongguk. No one does. Putting on some pants, he goes on his usual rounds to check on the dongsaengs.

Daehyun's room is a mess, despite him not spending much time there. He used to share with Youngjae, until the alpha recently decided they're too old not to have a space of their own. Daehyun had not been a fan of that idea, always wanting to be surrounded by other people. He only comes here to sleep, throwing his clothes on the floor no matter how many times Himchan has scolded him about it. The rest of his time in the house he spends wherever the rest of the pack is.

The oldest delta is lying on his side in bed, clinging to an extra pillow like it'd disappear if he ever let go. It's not an unfamiliar sight, but it still tugs at Yongguk's heart strings. Quietly he pushes the door further open and slips inside the room without a sound, walking up to Daehyun's bedside. He's snoring like he only does when his airways are blocked, and has kicked the blanket off. Yongguk carefully pulls it back up to the boy's chin, making sure he won't get cold. He hesitates before brushing Daehyun's hair out of his face, running four fingers through the soft hair. Daehyun hums in his sleep, leaning into the touch, but doesn't wake. Yongguk turns to leave, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Jongup stirs on the bed as soon as Yongguk nudges his door, making him pause. The boy is lying on his front with his arms folded beneath the pillow. His head slowly turns towards the door, and thanks to the alpha's heightened senses he can see Jongup blinking up at him in the dim darkness.

"Hyung?" He asks, sounding sleepy yet somehow glad to be disturbed.

Yongguk hesitates, not sure if he's being mistaken for Himchan.

"It's me," he says quietly, still looming in the doorway.

"I know," Jongup simply says, sitting up in bed to rub his eyes. "I know your scent, hyung."

"Right," Yongguk scoffs, ducking his head as heat rises to his cheeks. Happy and proud.

"You're back?"

It's not really a question, more like a statement, and it sounds so hopeful that Yongguk has to swallow around a forming lump in his throat.

"Yeah," he rasps. "I'm back. I just… wanted to check in on you. Goodnight, Jongup-ah."

Jongup visibly relaxes into the mattress, settling on his stomach again.

"G'night, hyung," he mumbles into the pillow, eyelids falling closed.

Closing the door gently, Yongguk continues down the hall to Youngjae's room. He embraces himself to find the third delta awake, too, but the boy is fast asleep. Peeking through the ajar door, he spots Youngjae lying neatly tucked under his blanket, his hair like dark flames against the pillow. His camera is on his bedside table.

Youngjae's room is neat—even more so after Daehyun moved out. Where the other bed used to be is now a desk, its surface covered in a collection of Polaroid pictures. It's supposedly a project he's been working on, and Yongguk is quite curious—and worried—how it's gonna turn out. Because if someone outside the pack saw half the photos, they'd wonder how Youngjae ever got so close to wild wolves. There are plenty of old ones of Junhong when he was just a pup, and Yongguk is happy those exist. He never wants to forget that time.

At the end of the corridor is the maknae's room, and Yongguk almost hopes he hasn't fallen asleep yet—wanting to tell him goodnight and make sure he's alright.

The boy is sleeping in a heap of blankets and pillows, lying curled up to a ball in the center of the bed. Yongguk can't see his face from where he's standing in the door, but his breaths are slow and heavy. Disappointed, the alpha leans against the door frame for a moment, scolding himself for being out too late again. He wants to tuck Junhong in beneath the blankets, but knows he's a light sleeper who needs as much rest as he can get. Yongguk doesn't wanna risk waking him up.

Reluctantly, he backs out of the room and closes the door.

Just as he's about to head back to his own room, Himchan comes up the staircase. Yongguk swallows, feeling vulnerable in his human body. They never talk about the touches exchanged between them while in wolf form, but Himchan's question downstairs had been left unanswered. Yongguk's chest suddenly goes hot with fear of being confronted with it again, now.

But Himchan just smiles softly at him as they meet in the middle of the hallway, heading for their rooms in opposite directions. Just as they're side by side, he reaches out to pat Yongguk's stomach in passing.

"Goodnight, Bbang."

He smells of coffee and calmness.

"Night, Channie," Yongguk murmurs in response, shoulders sagging in relief.

If Himchan notices, he doesn't call him out on it, just continues towards his bedroom. Yongguk can feel the ghost of a handprint where he'd touched him, warm against his bare skin.

Yongguk's room is the attic, where he'd moved to give Daehyun his old one. He's got a small desk next to the inclined ceiling, but he barely uses it. Most of his time up here is spent reading or writing on his bed by the window. He likes it; likes being able to look down over the forest surrounding the house. He likes to think he'll be the first to spot an approaching enemy; that he'll able to warn the others in time.

He doesn't bother putting on a shirt before crawling under the blankets, as he usually runs hot. He rolls onto his back and closes his eyes, listening to the sounds both inside and outside the house—his senses reaching as far as they can. Finally he focuses on the five steady heartbeats pulsing through the walls, like the house got a beating heart of its own.

 

 

Yongguk doesn't remember drifting off to sleep, but he must have, because he suddenly wakes up. He feels disorientated for a while, not sure what woke him up, until he senses another presence in the room. Rolling over to his side, he spots Junhong's tall figure standing at the top of the stairs. His hair is in total disarray, and he's clutching a stuffed Tigger in one hand. Yongguk frowns at the smell of anxiety oozing off him, the wolf in him wanting to bare its teeth and protect his omega from the threat.

Unfortunately, this is a monster he can't fight. Junhong has been suffering from nightmares lately, and there's not much his hyungs can do other than rub his back in the morning and lend an ear if he wants to talk about it. He never does, though. Whatever it is that's haunting him, he wants to keep it to himself. Yongguk wishes it wasn't like that, but knows _he_ is hardly a good influence when it comes to opening up about things.

"Bad dream?" Yongguk asks, voice thick with sleep.

Junhong nods solemnly.

"Can't go back to sleep," he mumbles.

Yongguk sighs softly, scooting backwards to only take up half of the mattress.

"Come here."

Touching is different with Junhong; easier. Maybe because he's been protecting the boy long before they were anything worth calling a pack. For a time it had just been the two of them—a lone wolf and the pup he took under his wing. Junhong hadn't even had his first transformation yet; he was just a lost and confused kid, but Yongguk had sensed the wolf clawing beneath his skin.

So many nights they'd spent cooped up somewhere to escape the rain; so many nights they'd held on to each other just to share body heat. Yongguk had only had himself to take care of for so long, and had been overwhelmed by the protectiveness he instantly felt towards Junhong. He'd taken care of him the best he could, leaving the city behind and trying to create a life for them in smaller towns.

The rest of the pack had joined them, one by one. Himchan came first, whose friendliness had scared Yongguk half to death first time they met. He'd never met someone as trusting and bright as Himchan before. It felt strange to suddenly have someone else around after it just being him and Junhong for so long, but somehow Himchan vowed himself into their little group.

Thinking back, Yongguk probably started to rely on Himchan already back then. It was such a relief to not be the only one protecting Junhong anymore; to have someone who could stand watch while he got some much needed rest. Suddenly they were a trio, and twice as strong.

Youngjae and Jongup joined them a few weeks after, only two days apart. They're older than Junhong, but had looked just as lost as he'd been. The youngest had been happy to meet werewolves closer to his age, so Yongguk let them stay. Himchan, of course, never would've let them leave.

Daehyun had been the last to join them, a lonely teenager with ripped jeans. He'd had tears in his eyes when Yongguk first saw him, and it'd made his heart ache. The boy didn't come around as easily as the others, remaining distant and on his guard. For a long time Yongguk thought it wasn't gonna work out—that the boy didn't want to be there.

But then Daehyun fell asleep curled up in Himchan's lap one night, holding on to his hand like he never wanted to let go. Himchan had looked over to Yongguk across the campfire, and the two of them had shared a long look before Yongguk nodded.

It was the first time they communicated without words.

The ranks came naturally; Yongguk never declared himself leader, but the pack followed him with a faith he's never known before. They trusted him, relied on him. He already was the alpha, just like Himchan was the beta. The others just fell into place like pieces to a puzzle.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Junhong murmurs once he's settled beneath the blanket, the two of them lying on their sides facing each other in the dark.

"S'fine," Yongguk rumbles, one cheek smashed against the pillow. He sighs softly. "You okay?"

Junhong nods, though it's not very convincing. Yongguk supposes it was a stupid question. He can still hear the rapid pace in the maknae's heartbeat, though is seems to be slowing down some.

"You never talk about it," he says after a while.

"That would only make it more real," Junhong mumbles. "If it's just me, if I'm the only one who can remember, it's easier to forget."

"Huh," Yongguk hums. "Guess that makes sense."

Silence reigns for a moment, Junhong's pulse calming down. He's got one arm around Tigger, holding it close to his chest. Yongguk gave it to him a long time ago, before they moved into the house. The pack's middle pair had teased him for it at first, saying he was too old for plushies, but instantly stopped after their leader hushed at them. Since the nightmares started, they've even offered buying him more, but it doesn't seem to help.

"I'm sorry," Yongguk eventually whispers, "for leaving."

At first he thinks Junhong hasn't heard him, that he's already drifting off to sleep.

"You always come back," the boy whispers back. Then he swallows. "Right?"

The question makes Yongguk's heart sink like a stone in his chest, horrified that his omega doesn't know the obvious answer.

"Of course," he says, depth in every syllable. "Junhongie, I would never leave you guys."

Junhong nods again, and all tension seems to leave his body along with the heavy breath he lets out. His eyelids fall closed, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

Yongguk watches him for a long time, waiting until his breathing is slow and even like the rest in the house, and rolls over to his other side in an attempt to get comfortable. It's not long before he feels the boy crawl after him, closing what little space is left between them on the mattress and snuggles against his back. One arm must've let go of Tigger because it's wrapping around Yongguk's middle instead.

Whether he's still awake or doing it in his sleep, Yongguk can never tell.


End file.
